In My Living Room!?
by frcpirate
Summary: Linky goes and visits a small town in Arizona! Fun!!
1. Default Chapter

Alright, here goes! This story is kind of an add on of my friend Bubbly Saria's story. This time the characters come out of the game and into our world. Been done before, I know, but if you liked my Sarafu's version, you would like this one ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda games!  
  
  
  
In My Living Room!?!  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"SARAH! I WANT TO COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE!!! I WANNA!! CALL YOUR MUM!!!" Amanda yelled over the phone to one of her best friends.  
  
"Amandy, you are killing my ear. You can come over. That's why I called. My mum said that you could." Sarah replied.  
  
"OH! NEATO!! What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do we always do?"  
  
"I don't want to watch Star Wars…"  
  
"Ok… we wont."  
  
"Cool! I'll start walking right now! See you in an hour!!"  
  
~Click~  
  
Amanda got her clothes together, grabbed her guitar case and walked down her street. People honked their horns at her. She shrugged it off, 'I know I look like a beatnik. They don't have to remind me.' Thinking of peaceful things, Amanda reached the apartment complex that housed Sarah. Thoroughly winded, she inched to the door of apartment 4-C. A very long way from the front of the complex. Using the last of her strength, she knocked on the door.  
  
Sarah opened the door a few minutes later. When she looked out, she almost missed a passed out Amanda, "Water… I need… Water…" Amanda coughed.  
  
"Oh come on! You know where the cups are! Get a drink yourself!"  
  
"Jeeze! Here I walk ALL THE WAY to your house and all you can tell me is to get my OWN water? Sheesh!"  
  
"That's right!" Sarah replied. They always squabbled at each other. It was a way of showing respect and even love for each other, "Wanna play Zelda? I want to beat it again! Sounds fun, huh?"  
  
"Sure," Amanda said, agreeable to everything. She was busy drinking her liter of water, "I'll just watch."  
  
"What else is new?" Sarah replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, my brother said something really dumb, and my cat ran under the house. Oh yeah!! I also—" she began  
  
"I get the point." Sarah retorted.  
  
They began to play the game. All was quiet except for the occasional outburst of 'Link is cool!' or 'Shut up Navi! We hate you!' They played well into the night. When link grew 7 years, Amanda wouldn't shut up.  
  
"Sarah! Isn't he ADORABLE?! I mean, he's got a big nose, but that's always ok. I can't wait until I get a Game Cube. He is totally cute on that!!"  
  
"Lets recap… You would rather pick up on fictional characters than guys at school? Why is this?"  
  
"Shut it Scooche Bag!!" Amanda yelled at her friend, I am sleepy. I am going to go to bed… Right here." She said laying on the fluffy couch.  
  
"Good, Ill keep on playing."  
  
"O.K." was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AMANDA!!! GET UP YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!" Sarah yelled with extreme urgency.  
  
"WHAT? I AM SLEEPY LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Amanda replied. Before her stood a figure in green, sword drawn and ready for battle.  
  
"Where am I? Who are YOU?" He asked Sarah.  
  
"I… uh… AMANDY!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS! I WASN'T SERIOUS SARAH!"  
  
"I want my mummy!" Sarah yelled hiding behind the couch.  
  
"Would someone help me please?" Amanda whimpered, "Link. Great. Nice to finally meet you. Welcome to Earth." 


	2. Endeavor One: Shopping

HI! Time for chapter 1! I won't keep you in suspense (yeah right…) so here goes:  
  
I DO NOT EVER PLAN ON OWNING ZELDA, NOR DO I NOW! Ok^^  
  
  
  
In My Living Room!?  
  
Endeavor One  
  
Shopping  
  
  
  
"HE'S IN MY LIVING ROOM?!?!? No, calm down… breathe… everything will be all right."  
  
"Sarah… why don't you try TALKING to him" Amanda whispered to her friend.  
  
"Why don't YOU?" she whispered back.  
  
"It's YOUR living room!"  
  
"So? It's not MY fault he came through the TV!"  
  
"I was asleep!"  
  
"Don't put this on ME!" The girls argued back and forth. Unbeknownst to them, Link had gotten up. He explored the dark house and saw something that interested him. "MEEEWWWWWW!!!!" The kitty, Kitty mewed.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Link yelled in surprise. The girls turned to face to him. Gazing up sheepishly he said, "Sorry. I didn't know it made noise."  
  
"That's ok! My name is Sarah! Nice to meet you, Link!" She smiled.  
  
"Uh… how did you know my name? I mean, I just got here and you just met me."  
  
"We play your game. Want to see?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Bag of Scooche! He wont be able to see himself! He's right here!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Right. What do we do now? He can't walk around in that!" Amanda thought for a moment, "I know! He can wear some of your clothes, Sarah! You dress like a boy sometimes!"  
  
"Shut your yapper!" Sarah slapped Amanda on the head, "But I guess it will have to do… Link! Do you have any rupees? We can exchange them for money in a pawn shop!"  
  
"Yeah, I got about 500 with me. Sorry. I can't hold any more."  
  
"That's more than enough. We should demand at LEAST 500, then." Sarah said, "AMANDA!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I will! I really don't understand why you don't let me go in there! Let me guess, you are in the process of cleaning it…"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What else is new?" Sarah gave her a look that seemed to say 'Shut up before I shoot you… WITH MY SQUIRT GUN!'  
  
The girls plus Link left the apartment and walked toward Amanda's house. There were pawn shops in that direction.  
  
1 hour later…  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT TAKE THESE?!?! THEY ARE REAL JEWELS AND HIGHLY MARKETABLE!" Amanda yelled in disgust, "We'll just have to take this elsewhere! The shop down the street is offering $1000 for them."  
  
"1000? Really? Are they THAT valuable?"  
  
"Does this look like a face that would lie to you? I don't ever lie about ANYthing!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go 1,200 just don't go to that other shop! I want all 500 jewels!"  
  
"Don't worry sir, I'll stay here and count everyone of them with you!" the counting commenced and involved a series of three counts.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Link, this is what we earthlings like to call 'Coffee' It is full of caffeine and is very good for waking you up in the morning." Sarah explained when she got her order back from the waitress.  
  
"Coffee? It wont hurt, will it?" Link asked shyly.  
  
"Of course not! Compared to killing evil bad guys and stuff, its nothing!"  
  
"Okay." Link said, taking his first taste of happy caffeine goodness, "This is actually pretty good!"  
  
"I know! Lets get back to Amanda now. She should be done with her… negotiations."  
  
They walked out of the coffee shop just in time to see Amanda come out of the pawn shop, money in hand.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready to go shopping?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! Sarah said, "Fun fun fun!!!" Link was too fixated with his cappucchino to care. Heading in the direction of the biggest store in ALL of Kingman, Az, Walmart, the girls talked and the hero drank.  
  
"Link! Welcome to Walmart!"  
  
"Walmart! What a funny word! I like that word. I also like the word spicket. Who came up with that word? That was really good coffee! I want some more! Do you have any more Sarah?"  
  
"Uh…" Sarah said avoiding death glares from Amanda, "Not to-day Link! You should go and look at those clothes over there! See if you like anything!"  
  
Link left and Amanda talked to Sarah, "What did you give him! No wonder he looked so happy! He had caffeine!"  
  
"What's wrong with a little morning boost?" she asked  
  
"HE"S NOT HUMAN! Who knows what that could have done to him!"  
  
"He doesn't look THAT bad!" The girls looked at Link. He was putting on hats and playing with various items of clothing. They decided to help him. They bought many items of clothing for him. He actually ALMOST looked normal. If it weren't for those darned ears…  
  
  
  
They had finished the task of making him fit into American lifestyles. Next up, Schooling…  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! Tell me what you think! Email me at theworldismysandbox@hotmail.com or review! Likes? Dislikes? What would YOU like to read about Link doing? Tell me and I might think write about it!  
  
Also check out Bubbly Saria's stories! (Awoken on a Box is a good one!) 


End file.
